forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Javier Rodriguez U. Zhou
Javier Rodriguez "Chun" U. Zhou is an amnesiac Spanish-Chinese teenager known for being a lone drifter in Nevra. A kickboxer and flirt at heart, Chun is an active character who always tries to get with everyone he prefers. History Not much is known about Javier and the history surrounding him, but he claims to have been born and raised in a large town somewhere in Nevra. Every so often, he gets major headaches which may reveal small flashbacks of past events to him, as if his brain were trying to resurface his past. Appearance Javier appears to be a Spanish-Chinese teenager of a drastically tan complexion, as if he were a regular beach-goer. He stands at a rather average five feet eight inches (5'8"), and weighs about 173 pounds; he is very fit due to constant training, though he rarely agrees that he is fit. Javier has complete heterochromia, in which his left eye is an olive color whilst his right eye is an earthly brown color. His hair is long and rather messy, going slightly below his neck; however, his hair retains a spiky form, and thus tends to spike out rather than frizzle. His hair is black, but he dyes his tips to be a messy blonde color for stylistic purposes. As for his clothing, Javier tends to keep things as simple and straightforward as he can; loose short jeans, a white sando, and black sneakers with gray details. As for accessories, he usually wears a necklace with dog tags, a sign to always practice his kickboxing techniques. Aside from that, he also sports full-on bandaging around his neck and simple bandaging around his hands. Javier hopes to find boots to better his fighting style. Personality Javier is relatively laid-back and carefree, though he takes training and practice as serious as he would his own life. No matter how hard things may seem, he simply passes through as if everything were normal. Javier is horrible at empathizing with others, and will usually give an answer of which he could see himself doing. Without many memories of his past, Javier tends to look towards the future, and thus focuses on what he can do, such as practice his kickboxing. However, his body is known to constantly be plagued with pains, thus requiring Javier to persevere and remain diligent in his skills. Alongside his serious training and carefree attitude, Javier has a flirtatious side to him, and tends to formulate nicknames for individuals he takes an interest in. He also has good hearing, and will tend to eavesdrop choices to determine who would be his best option. However, he knows when to stop, and will constantly deny ever liking certain people. Javier tends to believe in the saying "An eye for an eye." ''He believes in returning pain bestowed to him in an equally painful way, and tends to let his sense of revenge cloud his judgement. Sometimes, he goes as far as jeopardizing any companions he may have, usually leading to arguments and eventual separation. However, so long as it was nothing major, he sees no need to exact revenge, though there are certain times he makes a big deal out of a small issue. Traits and Abilities Having trained in kickboxing for a long time, Javier is able to quickly execute chains of punches and kicks to overwhelm enemies he may face. Alongside that, he is known to be very hardheaded in battle, and usually finds himself getting up to fight yet again. Due to this, he is an intriguing person to face in battle, and can be a real pain if not dealt with quickly. However, this can also be his weakness, as he usually presses himself to keep fighting even if things are hopeless. Trivia * Javier's diction is a toned-down version of Pyran's diction. * Due to his unknown history, Javier heavily relies on his headaches to help him remember major people in his life. * Javier knows not of Forlorn or Dimection, and thus pokes his nose around whenever anyone speaks of them. * His nickname, ''Chun,'' ''is a name which seemed to click with him. There is no real basis for the choice of nickname. * Though he states he has little to no care for his past, he does indeed wonder what happened prior to the memory gap. Category:Characters